The Big Sleep
The two teams set out on a twenty kilometer race and eat a buffet, only to discover that wasn't the actual challenge. They must compete in the "Awake-A-Thon," a challenge testing their endurance and seeing how long they can stay awake. The camper who is the last to fall asleep wins for their team, while Two contestants start to bond. Plot Recap: Last time on Total Drama Island, twenty-two contestants where stupid enough to sign up to compete on this specific reality show and things got heated. Like when Eva and Duncan where dueling it out to see who's more stronger and smarter. It was a tie between the two. There were alliances made. Like Heather's alliance with Lindsay and Katie and Noah's alliance with Owen and boy does Owen need it, but it seems Noah is playing him. Owen costed he's team the challenge by throwing up all over his team hot tub. The Killer Bass won both challenges, one of them by the home school, Ezekiel and that was a shock. That means the Screaming Gophers were sent packing, well the elimination ceremony, to send someone packing, but no one went home, but I promise you that someone is going home today, on this episode on Total Drama Island! Morning arrives. In the Killer Bass cabin, Ezekiel sits on the bed talking to Duncan about how women are stupid and that guys are way smarter and stronger. Duncan does agree, but tells him that he shouldn't tell any women that "fact" ever. Good idea bro. On the other side, Eva lifts weights, while Beth tries to touch one of them, until Eva snatches it out of her hands, while Harold plays with he's yo-yo. Ha Ha! Nerd! Outside the cabins, Justin is looking at himself in the mirror, while Izzy tries to snatch it. Heather and her alliance talk about who should they vote off. Heather quickly says Owen. With Katie and Lindsay agreeing. At the beach Trent plays he's guitar and Gwen swoons over him. Romantic. Bridgette swims out and talks to Geoff. She gets up on a surfboard. She talks to Geoff and tells him she doesn't feel like she is wanted. Geoff says don't let Sadie and Katie get you down. She then states Ezekiel wouldn't say anything either. Geoff says his a loser, I agree. Anyway, I told them that they should get a goodnight rest. The next morning, I woke everyone up at 5:30 in the morning, so they could run a 2k run. Obviously, Eva and Duncan competed both ending up at the tent, at the same time. Despite having difficulty during the challenge, Owen carried Noah over his shoulder for the final length of the race after Noah apparently lost consciousness; once he reaches the main lodge, Owen then places him on a table and pumps his chest in order to normalize Noah's breathing rate, although this has no effect initially, Noah is shown waking up when Chris announced that the Gophers had won. Ezekiel was the last one at the cabin, resulting in him not getting any of the 5 star buffet. That's right, no more disgusting gruel, well just this once. While everyone, but Ezekiel, eating the buffet, Noah snuck some sleeping pills in Owen's food. Devious! After, everyone ate all there food, I announced that the real challenge for today. Awake-athon! While walking towards the campfire, Trent and Gwen try to talk about there favorite movies, but Cody interrupts several times. 15 hours has past and some contestants are already past out, I.E, Owen. I think I know why. Ha Ha! Heather does some devious work, with Lindsay and Katie. Eva asked to go to the bathroom and drops her I-Pod and guess what. Heather steals it, while Noah watches her plant it in her pocket and then he passes out. Bridgette yawns a rest her head in Geoff. Screaming Gophers is down to 9 and Killer Bass is at 10, with Sadie knocked out. 26 hours has passed and The Killer Bass are down to 3 and Screaming Gophers are down to 3. Gwen, Trent, Eva, Duncan, Bridgette, and Heather are aloud to go to the bathroom, with Trent and Gwen not going they have some alone time and flirts until they both pass out. Bridgette yawns. It's down to 4! When Eva and Duncan get back to the campfire, they notice Harold is still asleep. Duncan runs and gets a bowl of water and slips under Harold's hand. He pees in minutes, nice! After, the rival comes to a close and their book of friendships opens, they both fall asleep. Heather tells Bridgette that she can do this all day and then their were two. The Next 8 hours, Chef and I try to bore Bridgette and Heather to a deep sleep, and it does eventually work when Bridgette falls asleep and with that, Heather and the Screaming Gophers win! Before the Killer Bass voted someone off, Ezekiel tells Bridgette that if she was a boy, we would've won and tells all the women that boys are stronger. After the votes were cast, it's revealed in the confessional, that Duncan rigged the votes, and eliminated Bridgette. Thus, making her go home! Until next time, this has been Total...Drama...Island! Gallery